Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic circuits and systems and, more particularly, to electronic circuits or devices capable of operating both in radio frequency communication and by contact.
Description of the Related Art
More and more, electronic circuits or devices are capable of communicating with other circuits or systems, be it in hard-wired fashion by an electric contact connection, or wireless by radio frequency link. This for example concerns electronic tags having not only a radio frequency communication antenna, but also electric contact terminals, “dual mode” devices which are capable of operating either in contact mode or in contactless mode, such as, for example, near field communications (NFC) interface devices. These may also be contactless communication circuits having standardized I2C or SPI-type hard-wired accesses.
In this type of devices, the sensitivity to electromagnetic disturbances is increased by the presence of the wire contacts which form parasitic antennas.